In reliability engineering, dual modular redundancy is when elements of a system are duplicated, providing redundancy in case of a failure of a given element. In systems implementing dual modular redundancy, the duplicated elements work in parallel. A typical example is a complex computer system which has duplicated nodes, so that should one node fail, another is ready to carry on its work. In addition to designing a system with duplicated nodes, redundancy can be implemented by duplicating elements such as processors, memory modules, storage devices and power supplies.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.